


Parce qu'il faut bien communiqueeeeer...

by Chrissie_Grainger



Series: L'univers de l'autrice [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blog, Chrissie Grainger, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Grainger/pseuds/Chrissie_Grainger
Summary: Pour accompagner la chaîne YouTube dans cette série “L'univers de l'autrice”, parce que c'est pas bien d'être tout seul...





	1. ... Test ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #1

Hello ?

Y a quelqu'un ?

 

Je viens de patienter, ces derniers jours, dans l'attente d'une invitation à m'inscrire sur AO3... et me voilà enfin ! Ce qui ne fait que mon troisième compte ici, mais tout va bien, tout va biiiiieeeen, tant que je m'y retrouve c'est pas bien grave x')

 

Promis, les prochaines publications seront un peu plus consistantes que cette espèce de "test"...


	2. Vague présentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #2

**Faudrait peut-être déjà que l'auteure se présente, qu'en dites-vous ?**

 

 **Chrissie Grainger** , 20 ans, et normalement toutes mes dents. Bien évidemment, il s'agit d'un pseudo, d'un nom d'auteur officiel... je pourrais peut-être vous raconter l'histoire de sa création, un jour...

J'ai décidé de sauter le pas et d'auto-éditer mon premier roman. Il s'agit d'un conte “hybride”, et cela je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, intitulé _Le conte sous l'arbre_ , et ce rêve s'est réalisé grâce à la plateforme Lulu.com.

 

D'un point de vue purement objectif, je peux admettre une certaine expérience de l'écriture, puisque je suis inscrite depuis cinq ans sur un site de “fanfictions”. D'accord, du coup ce n'étaient pas des récits originaux, mais ça forge le caractère... pardon, ça taille la plume.

D'ailleurs, si jamais quelqu'un peut me reconnaître... oui, c'est bien moi **Isa'ralia Faradien** , la terreur à l'origine de multiples cracks, dont _MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook_ !!

 

Ce premier roman est très clairement peu humoristique. Parce que oui, j'écris beaucoup de choses légères en fanfiction, mais il m'arrive aussi de me poser et de donner vie à des récits plus sérieux :)

Présentation du roman et lien dans la prochaine publication ;) (J'aime faire attendre les gens et préparer des arrivées spectaculaires xD)


	3. « Le conte sous l'arbre »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #3

_**Le conte sous l'arbre** _

**Chrissie Grainger // 32 pages**

 

Raphaël était un jeune garçon déjà abîmé par la vie. Un soir de printemps, il trouva refuge sous le saule pleureur de son jardin, qu'il pensait somme toute assez normal.

L'arbre s'avéra en réalité l'hôte d'un esprit millénaire, qui offrit de bon cœur un soutien psychologique à l'enfant.


	4. Un conte hybride ? Késako ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #4

**Il se pourrait que j'aie laissé un point en suspens, dans un précédent billet... Concernant les particularités qui rendent l'histoire “hybride” entre plusieurs genres.**

 

Même la fin du résumé le précise, sur la quatrième de couverture papier : « Ce court roman présente de nombreuses caractéristiques empruntées au genre du conte, mais il n'est pas destiné à un public aussi jeune. »

_Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

 

Le protagoniste principal est un enfant. Il fait la rencontre d'une entité surnaturelle bienveillante. On pourrait tenter de croire que l'histoire s'en va ensuite dans une direction positive et, surtout, joyeuse.

Comme il est assez difficile de ne pas raconter un roman si court sans tout dévoiler... mais qu'il me semble primordial de revenir sur ce point particulier...

 

Disons assez généralement que je n'aime PAS entrer dans des cases. Personnellement, déjà. Cela s'étend plutôt régulièrement à ce que j'écris. Il ne m'a donc pas semblé choquant et étrange outre-mesure de rédiger une histoire qui emprunte des caractéristiques traditionnellement réservées aux histoires pour enfants, tout en développant des thèmes plus sombres (sans pour autant être estampillés adultes).

Alors, oui, effectivement, je pourrais trouver des personnes assez “conservatrices des genres littéraires” et je devrais dans ce cas-là défendre ma position, mais pour le moment toutes les personnes qui m'ont déjà fait un retour sur leur lecture ne se sont pas insurgées de cette transgression (pas vraiment volontaire, au final) des codes d'écriture traditionnels.

Après, je n'ai pas encore eu les retours de toutes les personnes qui ont manifesté leur intérêt sur la page Facebook ;)


	5. Le saviez-vous ? (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #5

**** Le saviez-vous ? ****

 

« Le conte sous l'arbre », en plus d'être dédié à mon frère, l'est également à “mes comparses des sites de fanfictions, qui ne semblent jamais pouvoir être déçu.e.s (comment faites-vous ?), et qui m'ont toujours soutenue” ;) ;)


	6. Une histoire d'arbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #6

**Lire “Le conte sous l'arbre”, assise sous un arbre... Arbre-ception ?!**

(Oui, bon, j'admets que les deux arbres en question ne sont absolument pas du même style, mais j'ai pas de saule pleureur chez moi... malheureusement T.T)

 


	7. Le saviez-vous ? (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #7

**** Le saviez-vous ? ****

 

“Le conte sous l'arbre” est pile le bon format de bouquin pour aller à la plage, profiter du soleil et du sable ET avoir le temps de faire une bonne baignade ;)


	8. FAQ, les trois premières questions (et les trois premières réponses !)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #8

**Reçu les trois premières questions de la FAQ, les voici, suivies de leurs réponses.**

 

 

**

 

Question n°1 :

_Comment arrives-tu as te renouveler dans tes fanfictions ?_

 

Le renouvellement se fait un peu tout seul, instinctivement on pourrait dire, parce que les idées de textes ou de nouveaux chapitres me viennent souvent à l'improviste, et pas forcément dans les mêmes types de situation, d'où une certaine diversité dans la globalité de ce qui est posté sur mon compte. Parfois, ce sont aussi des textes et chapitres inspirés d'idées que les lecteurs m'ont données en commentaire ou bien en discussion dans les messages privés.

  
(Si on devait résumer tout ça : j'ai trop d'imagination pour mon propre bien, trop de temps libre aussi pour cogiter et écrire xD, et des lecteurs trop géniaux qui ont des idées magiques ;D).

 

**

 

Question n°2 :

_Comment parviens-tu à intégrer des OC dans l'univers bien défini d'Harry Potter (et de les rendre attachants et drôles) ?_

 

Alors ça... Pour les intégrer, je sais pas vraiment, disons que je les ai directement mis en relation et en conversation avec les personnages d'origine, histoire de créer du lien et du vécu assez rapidement... et en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit naturel, fluide, et que ça plaise un minimum ! xD

  
L'univers de "Harry Potter" est bien défini, mais j'ai quand même cassé quelques codes au passage (ouais quand on force ça fait quelques dégâts ^^'), comme l'absence d'électronique au château à cause des interférences magiques, ou bien encore tout le monde qui se retrouve doué pour utiliser Internet comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie (alors qu'en fait pas du tout), bref j'ai distordu certaines choses officiellement établies pour caser mon histoire comme je le souhaitais, mais dans ce cas-là, c'est pas bien grave puisque c'est un univers alternatif parodique, et que c'est le but de s'amuser !

  
En ce qui concerne "avoir rendu Sarah et Harmony (entre autres) attachantes et drôles", j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ces personnages, beaucoup de mon propre sens de l'humour, donc l'écriture n'est pas du tout forcée, et c'est peut-être ce naturel, ce côté authentique qui doit plaire, comme si vous retrouviez vos YouTubers préférés en somme. C'est surtout aux lecteurs de dire en quoi ces personnages leur plaisent, au final, même si c'est le travail de l'autrice de les faire apprécier, tout le monde n'en est pas forcément content (et j'ai reçu plusieurs remarques désagréables à ce sujet, mais comme je considère que je fais ce que je veux... xD).

 

**

 

Question n°3 :

_A quel moment as-tu compris qu'écrire était plus qu'un passe temps, et que voulais-tu faire avant ?_

 

Au moment où l'écriture s'est retrouvée à empiéter énormément sur mes autres activités, pendant mon temps libre ! :D Le plus dur, pour transformer ces moments en beaucoup plus qu'un passe-temps, a été de me détacher du format de la fanfiction pour voguer vers des horizons un peu plus originaux (il aura fallu que j'attende désespérément que certaines idées me tombent dessus, mais comme d'habitude en somme).

  
Avant, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir une chance dans l'édition, au final c'est le concept même de l'auto-édition qui m'a poussée à me lancer, puisque je n'avais soudain plus le poids de plaire à un comité de lecture, pour avoir la chance d'avancer. Et plaire, finalement, c'est un peu une histoire de chance, puisqu'il faut tomber sur des lecteurs-test dont les goûts sont en lien avec le manuscrit proposé, ou bien qu'ils ne soient pas trop rigides sur leurs positions afin de pouvoir apprécier des textes qui cassent les codes.


	9. HOT DAMN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #1

Quelle chaleur... Je rêve de plage, de barbotage, de FRAÎCHEUR.


	10. Le saviez-vous ? (#3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #9

**** Le saviez-vous ? ****

 

Les statistiques du “Conte sous l'arbre” sont de 3.992 mots, répartis sur 32 pages.


	11. Teasing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #10

Il me semble vous avoir "teasé" des annonces pendant cette première quinzaine de juillet ?

Eh bien.

Je m'apprête à vous en dévoiler une.

J'avais juste envie de mettre ce petit message avant histoire de faire comme si mon public retenait son souffle, comme si j'étais en direct devant une salle bondée (cherchez pas, c'est un délire bizarre mais ça fait longtemps que j'assume :p).

 

(Et j'ai failli manquer une faute de conjugaison. Oups. Réparé.)


	12. Deuxième livre !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #11

Première véritable annonce pour l'avenir :

Un deuxième livre va être publié. Et il a même une date précise fixée.

 

**Le titre est “Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles”, il sera publié le lundi 27 août 2018, sur le site de Lulu bien évidemment. **

 

Pour l'instant, pas de couverture disponible, pas de résumé non plus, cela arrivera dans les semaines à venir. Ce que je peux en dire, cependant, c'est que niveau style, ce sera totalement à l'opposé du “Conte sous l'arbre”, car, au programme, trois nouvelles délirantes.


	13. FAQ : six dernières questions-réponses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #12

**Voici encore six dernières petites questions-réponses, posées dans les forums du site officiel.**

 

 

**

 

Question n°4 :

_Quelle est la forme de ton projet (nouvelle, roman, fanfic d'un nouveau genre, papillotes,...) ?_

 

Ce nouveau projet peut, et va probablement, prendre différentes formes, et donc comportera plusieurs volumes. Je n'ai pas encore défini toutes les formes possibles, mais déjà je suis sûre et certaine que le livre qui sortira en guise d'introduction sera une sorte de dictionnaire/encyclopédie... de quoi ? Hé hé.  
  
J'avais aussi pensé à un format plus léger du type utilisé pour “ _Stellar Messenger_ ”, envisagé des scènettes format pièce de théâtre, etc... mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à rédiger quoi que ce soit, ce sont simplement des hypothèses.  
  
(P.S. : Le dictionnaire/encyclopédie est à 99 % prêt, quelques finitions... mais ne sortira pas dans l'immédiat, puisque les autres volumes ne sont qu'à l'état de brouillons plus ou moins lisibles :p)

 

**

 

Question n°5 :

_Quel est le genre ? (Horreur, crack, eau de rose, et tous les autres trucs du genre) ?_

 

Ce sera plutôt humoristique, donc crack. BIEN SÛR, DU CRACK. Sérieusement, j'ai une tête à écrire autre chose ?!  
...  
Oui, j'ai une tête à écrire autre chose, mais le crack c'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde, en écrire c'est libérateur de stress et de mauvaise humeur :)

 

**

 

Question n°6 :

_Si histoire il y a se déroule-t-elle dans notre monde ou dans un tous nouveau créé a tes soins ?_

 

Je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu envie de créer un tout nouveau monde, donc ça se passera dans le nôtre. :)

 

**

 

Question n°7 :

_Original, Fanfiction, Hybride ?_

 

Héééé... beh je pense que, d'une certaine façon, c'est hybride, puisque comme d'habitude les allusions aux fandoms seront présentes, mais ce sera surtout des développements originaux, je n'ai pas réellement envie de créer un prolongement de mes fanfictions, pour une simple raison de contexte : il faut que ça puisse aussi toucher un public qui n'a pas forcément lu ma collection à rallonge de fanfics.  
  
Bref. Je disais hybride, mais au final j'opte plutôt pour original. ^^'

 

**

 

Question n°8 :

_Est-ce que c'est la rencontre entre Sarah et Eliane ?_

 

Euuuuh... patron ? Oui, vous qui m'écoutez et qui me parlez dans l'oreillette... est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de répondre à ça ?! Ce n'est pas trop prématuré ?!  
...  
Oui oui, très bien, j'entends tout à fait votre point de vue...  
...  
Ce sera un petit... oui, ET PAS DE NOUVELLES QUESTIONS A CE SUJET S'IL VOUS PLAÎT C'EST ENCORE CONFIDENTIEL. Même en me torturant, tu n'en sauras pas plus !... pour l'instant, en tout cas. Dans quelques mois, certainement que je m'étendrais sur le sujet (tout en sachant que j'en ai manifestement déjà un peu trop dit dans mes autres réponses... ouais bon ça manque quand même de détails, ouf, sauvée !).

 

**

 

Question n°9 :

_Est-ce que Thrawn et Palpatine vont venir faire un coucou ? (oui, c'est une question sérieuse.)_

 

Eh bien... non, malheureusement, je n'en possède pas les droits (et c'est bien triste, snif). Après, rien n'empêche de les mentionner, mais je n'ai pas le droit de les faire apparaître dans l'intrigue (sinon j'aurais Disney qui me mettra un procès aux fesses, et vu leur puissance quasi-nucléaire je sais déjà que je ne fais pas le poids).


	14. Champiooooons du Mooooonde !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #2

ON EST, ON EST, ON EST LES CHAMPIOOOOONS


	15. “Première phase” de la chaîne YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #13

**J'ai finalement achevé la planification de la “première phase” de la chaîne YouTube !**

**Je peux donc d'ores et déjà vous énoncer rapidement les vidéos qui vont arriver au cours des deux prochains mois.**

 

 

Planification :

 

• Mercredi 1er août 2018  
O. L. N. I. #1

• Dimanche 05 août 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #2

• Mercredi 08 août 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #1

• Samedi 11 août 2018  
VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE – Top 10 des recommandations #1

• Dimanche 12 août 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #3

• Mercredi 15 août 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #2

• Samedi 18 août 2018  
Sights Diversity #8

• Dimanche 19 août 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #4

• Mercredi 22 août 2018  
O. L. N. I. #2

• Samedi 25 août 2018  
VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE – Top 10 des recommandations #2

• Dimanche 26 août 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #5

• Lundi 27 août 2018  
O. L. N. I. #3

• Mercredi 29 août 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #3

• Samedi 1er septembre 2018  
Autres #3

• Dimanche 02 septembre 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #6

• Mercredi 05 septembre 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #4

• Samedi 08 septembre 2018  
VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE – Top 10 des recommandations #3

• Dimanche 09 septembre 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #7

• Mercredi 12 septembre 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #5

• Samedi 15 septembre 2018  
Autres #4

• Dimanche 16 septembre 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #8

• Mercredi 19 septembre 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #6

• Samedi 22 septembre 2018  
VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE – Top 10 des recommandations #4

• Dimanche 23 septembre 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #9

• Mercredi 26 septembre 2018  
Bibliothèque Virtuelle #7

• Samedi 29 septembre 2018  
Autres #5

• Dimanche 30 septembre 2018  
L'actu de la semaine #10

 

 

**La “deuxième phase” est en cours de réflexion, au niveau du contenu comme au niveau du rythme de publication. Ce dernier pourrait en effet être bousculé en fonction de mon emploi du temps universitaire... Mais vous serez bien évidemment informé.e.s ;)**

**J'expliciterai les formats encore inédits de cette première phase ultérieurement.**


	16. Les formats de la première phase sur YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #14

Alors.

En effet.

Nous en étions resté.e.s aux explications concernant les formats encore inédits de la chaîne YouTube.

Donc.

 

Vous connaissez déjà les “Sights Diversity”, ces vidéos variées qui montrent des extérieurs. Vous avez également déjà pu voir les “Autres”, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est une catégorie fourre-tout. Les “Actus de la semaine” ont débuté hier.

Restent donc TROIS autres formats qui n'ont pas encore d'exemples publiés.

 

Il y aura tout d'abord les “O. L. N. I. (Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié)”, qui reprendront ma communication personnelle autour de mon activité d'autrice indépendante. Vous pouvez vous attendre à des bandes-annonces, peut-être même à des coulisses (allez savoir).

Ensuite, viendront les “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”, qui seront le cœur effectif de cette chaîne de booktube. Pour l'instant, le format sera court, et sera présenté sur le même modèle que les trois premiers tirages au sort (si vous vous souvenez d'eux ;D).

Enfin, les “VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations”. Ils existeront simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup (trop) la musique... mais ils se limiteront à la base, cette chaîne ne deviendra pas une chaîne musicale technique (principalement parce que je ne maîtrise PAS DU TOUT ce sujet).

 

D'autres formats sont susceptibles de voir le jour lors de la deuxième phase, c'est en cours de réflexion ;)


	17. Fondus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #3

Cela fait bien longtemps que  
Nous avons tous fondu T.T"


	18. Friendly reminder :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #15

**N'oubliez pas qu'il se passe aussi des choses sur la chaîne YouTube, en attendant le compte à rebours pour le deuxième livre ;)**

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSCNKkdFRCOU5uqFFyMpvA/videos>

 


	19. Coucou :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #4

Coucou :3

Hello there :p

 


	20. Amies lectrices, amis lecteurs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #16

Amies lectrices et amis lecteurs, j'ai une annonce de la plus grande importance à vous partager.

Woah, vu comme ça, ça semble dix fois plus dramatique que ça ne l'est réellement ;)

 

**UN NOUVEAU FORUM VIENT D'OUVRIR. UN FORUM POUR VOUS, PASSIONNÉ.E.S DE LECTURE ET D'ÉCRITURE, ET RIEN QUE POUR VOUS.**

Il s'appelle « Comme des rats dans une bibliothèque », et il a pour ambition de réunir une “Communauté sympathique et agréable de lecteurs compulsifs et d'écrivains passionnés. Tous les amoureux du livre et de la littérature s'y retrouveront avec bonheur !”.

 

Je vous partage le lien, mais en échange, vous devez me promettre de le partager vous aussi à toutes les personnes que vous pensez intéressées :p

C'est par ici : <http://rats-de-bibliotheque.forumactif.com>


	21. Un compte à rebours, ça vous tente ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #17

Et si nous lancions un (im)patient compte à rebours ?

 


	22. Qu'est-ce que... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #18

Demain, découverte de la couverture de “Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles” !

En attendant, régalez-vous avec ce point d'interrogation xD

 


	23. Neuf jours encore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #19

**J-9 avant la sortie de “ _Pizza Wars_ & Autres nouvelles”...**

Et la première de couverture sera dévoilée dans les prochaines minutes...

 


	24. PREMIÈRE DE COUVERTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #20

**Et voici... enfin... LA PREMIÈRE DE COUVERTURE de mon prochain livre “ _Pizza Wars_ & Autres nouvelles”, à paraître le lundi 27 août 2018 !!**

Demain, ce sera au tour du résumé d'être dévoilé au public ^.^'

 


	25. Huit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #21

**J-8 et le résumé dévoilé dans quelques heures...**


	26. RÉSUMÉ DE “PIZZA WARS”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #22

**Et voici venue l'heure... de dévoiler le résumé de “ _Pizza Wars_ & Autres nouvelles” ! **

Ce sera fait grâce à cette publication de la quatrième de couverture.

 

Demain, nous serons une semaine pile avant la parution, alors vous pourrez découvrir le premier extrait de ce nouveau livre.

 


	27. Sept...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #23

**J-7... Encore touuuute une semaine...**

Ce sera non pas UN, mais TROIS extraits promos qui arriveront en fin de journée :)

 


	28. Laissez-vous divertir ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #24

“ _Pizza Wars_ & Autres nouvelles” n'a pour ambition que d'être un _« Petit recueil qui n'a d'autres prétentions que celle de vous divertir agréablement »_. ;)

**Pour vous en convaincre, voici les trois premiers extraits.**

 

 

Extrait n°1 : PIZZA WARS

 

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans une pizzeria pas si lointaine..._

 

La chaleur était écrasante. Une vraie fournaise. Elle était pourtant nécessaire à la métamorphose ultime des ingrédients, qui avaient tous pour ambition de s'unir pour faire partie intégrante de la Pizza.

La brûlure du feu était le prix à payer, le sacrifice librement consenti.

La Pizza demandait toujours un lourd tribut à ses adeptes. Mais les différentes castes d'ingrédients n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à tout abandonner – y compris leur existence crue – pour répondre aux désirs de leur maîtresse spirituelle.

Et c'était la même chose pour les deux Côtés qui s'affrontaient depuis la nuit des temps. Si leurs sensibilités différaient profondément – sauce tomate, crème fraîche ?? –, les ingrédients impliqués dans ce conflit s'accordaient sur un point, celui de la toute-puissance de la Pizza.

 

 

Extrait n°2 : LA FOLIE FURIEUSE

 

C'était une belle journée du mois de juin. Dans ce lycée, si l'on s'en tenait à regarder l'ambiance dans les couloirs, tout pouvait sembler normal. Pourtant, dans certaines salles de classe, les cours prenaient des tournures bizarres...

Prenons l'exemple d'un cours d'espagnol qui, bien qu'il commença d'une manière à peu près normale, termina en une effroyable catastrophe...

 

 

Extrait n°3 : LA RÉVOLUTION DES LITS

 

_La révolution des lits, ou le jour où les lits décidèrent d'étouffer leurs propriétaires entre leurs draps..._

 

L'attaque s'était révélée brutale, soudaine, nocturne (en tout cas, dans les régions du monde non-exposées au Soleil à cette heure-là). La moitié de l'humanité fut étouffée par son lit.

Oui. Par des lits. Plus exactement, par les draps qui recouvraient logiquement lesdits lits... et leurs occupants. Les étoffes, en apparence inoffensives, avaient étouffé les humains jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

 

 

 


	29. Cinq...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #25

**J-5 !!!**

**La bande-annonce arrivera sur YouTube dans quelques minutes ;)**

 

 


	30. Quatre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #26

**J-4...**

**Doucement, tout doucement, ça arrive...**


	31. JOUR-J !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #27

**JOUR-J !!**

Je m'empresse de vous rendre le livre disponible...


	32. Retrouvez la Guerre des Pizzas à ce lien ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #28

**“Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles” est désormais disponible sur la plateforme Lulu !**

**Une demande est en cours de traitement pour obtenir, comme la dernière fois, le référencement sur Amazon. Réponse d'ici 6 à 8 semaines.**


	33. Amazon, c'est du rapide ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #29

**“ _Pizza Wars_ & Autres nouvelles” dispose DÉJÀ de son référencement sur Amazon !** C'était du rapide ;)


	34. Les livres numériques !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #30

Mes deux livres sont désormais également disponibles en e-books !

 


	35. Google Play Livres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #31

**Le livre numérique (e-book) du “ _Conte sous l'arbre_ ” est désormais disponible au téléchargement sur Google Play Livres ! **


	36. La Dépêche Ariège

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #32

Article dans la Dépêche Ariège ce matin !!

Merci beaucoup à Henriette Mandement et à Luc Perot pour cette belle opportunité :D :D

 


	37. Quelle mordue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #5

Le concept même d'avoir un livre en main sur la photo de profil des réseaux sociaux principaux s'approche vraiment bien plus du thème littéraire de mon activité, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ;)

 


	38. Dans un mois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #33

**Quelque chose arrive... Vous feriez mieux de marquer au feutre rouge, dans vos agendas, la date du lundi 10 décembre 2018... Comme j'aime donner les informations au compte-gouttes, vous en saurez plus au fil du mois qui vient ;)**


	39. “Pizza Wars” sur FictionPress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #34

**En attendant de prochains éclaircissements sur l'avenir, petit retour dans le passé car _“Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles”_ est enfin disponible sur le site FictionPress :)**

<https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3331354/1/Pizza-Wars-Autres-nouvelles>


	40. Dans trois semaines... ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #35

Encore une semaine de passée... ce qui signifie, encore une petite annonce sur l'événement du lundi 10 décembre 2018...

Toujours au compte-gouttes, je suis ravie de vous annoncer officiellement le titre de mon **TROISIÈME LIVRE** , qui sera un recueil de textes de toutes les formes...

 

Le ** **lundi 10 décembre 2018** ** paraîtra donc, sur toutes les plateformes que j'utilise d'ores et déjà, _“Expérimentations littéraires - Volume I : Formes imbriquées”_ !

Bien entendu, de plus amples informations au cours des trois prochaines semaines ;)


	41. “Formes imbriquées” et résumé !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #36

**Les _“Formes imbriquées”_ , à paraître le lundi 10 décembre 2018, se dotent d'un résumé ! :) **

 

« Entre lumière et obscurité, entre vie et horreur, entre joie et ténèbres, entre poèmes et nouvelles... Ce premier recueil de textes, cette première compilation vise tous les goûts, tous les publics.

Chacun et chacune s'y retrouvera, grâce à cette grande variété de contenu. Une large ouverture à tous les horizons, certes, mais pas de dispersion pour autant ! »

 

**Ce recueil se découpe en deux grandes parties. Vous y trouverez donc 28 poèmes ET 40 textes de formes diverses, dans un livre en format poche de 157 pages.**

 

Dans les jours à venir, sont prévus :

\- la révélation de la couverture ce samedi 1er décembre 

\- SIX extraits qui seront publiés entre le lundi 3 et le samedi 8 décembre 

 

Oui, cela fait beaucoup d'informations à emmagasiner en une seule publication, et encore, tout n'est pas encore dit aujourd'hui ;)


	42. « Formes imbriquées » : couverture dévoilée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #37

Chose promise, chose due. Je vous laisse découvrir la très sobre et très simple première de couverture du troisième livre :)

Je rappelle qu'il sortira le **LUNDI 10 DÉCEMBRE 2018.**

 


	43. Premier extrait diffusé largement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #38

Le premier extrait des **« Formes imbriquées »** est désormais disponible sur mes comptes _FictionPress_ , _Archive of Our Own_ et _Wattpad_ , pour celles et ceux que cette info complémentaire (inutile ?) intéresse ;)


	44. SORTIE OFFICIELLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #39

Tadaaaa ;)

 

En attendant la fin de la procédure de référencement auprès d'Amazon, qui vient juste d'être lancée, je vous invite à retrouver la version papier sur Lulu :)

 

Et je commence immédiatement à plancher sur le format numérique (e-book) qui devrait être disponible sous peu :)


	45. E-book à venir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #40

**Suite à un léger problème technique, le format numérique (e-book) ne pourra pas être disponible dès aujourd'hui. Ce sera mis en ligne dans le courant de la semaine, et j'espère avoir de plus amples informations de la part d'Amazon dans les prochains jours également :)**

**Bonne soirée :)**


	46. Vœux pour 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Au plus près...”  
> Numéro : #6

**Très bonne année 2019 à vous !**

**Tous mes vœux de bonheur, de santé et de réussite !**


	47. Prix du Jeune Écrivain Français

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #41

Je confirme ma participation au **35è Prix du Jeune Écrivain français** , et c'est _“Le conte sous l'arbre”_ que j'ai choisi pour entrer dans la compétition !

Merci beaucoup Henriette Mandement de m'avoir fait passer l'info :) Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles :)


	48. “Formes imbriquées” à découvrir sur Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #42

Ça y est ! Le premier volume des “Expérimentations littéraires” est désormais référencé sur Amazon, vous pouvez donc accéder à sa commande plus facilement que jusqu'à présent :)


	49. Calendrier pour 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #43

**2019 vient à peine de commencer et le temps passe déjà trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de ne pas être en retard xD**

**Cette année sera aussi une année de publications ! Eh oui, quatre livres sont prévus pour 2019, un par trimestre donc (en moyenne).**

 

 

Ne pouvant momentanément pas accéder à toutes mes notes à ce sujet, je ne peux pour l'instant vous donner les infos que pour les deux premiers :

 

_* Jeudi 07 février :_

_Expérimentations littéraires - Volume II : Poèmes (#1)_

 

_* Jeudi 18 avril :_

_FanWarriors - Sarah & Eliane : Dictionnaire des Fandoms _

 

Bien évidemment, je vous donnerai les infos sur les deux autres le plus tôt possible, même s'ils sont prévus pour la seconde moitié de l'année, et bien entendu, vous entendrez parler plus en détails de ces quatre livres dès que le moment sera venu d'en parler :)

Bonne soirée :)


	50. Guerrière du Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #44

**La Guerrière du Fandom entre dans la place !**

 

Nouvelle année, nouvelle chaîne YouTube, nouveaux contenus. Sans plus attendre, voici la vidéo d'introduction de cette chaîne flambant neuve !

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlxFQOmpQWc>


	51. Résumé des “Poèmes”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #45

**Enfin ! Voici le résumé des _“Expérimentations littéraires - Volume II : Poèmes (#1)”_ , qui paraîtra DEMAIN ! **

 

« Ce deuxième recueil de textes, cette deuxième compilation est la première à réunir exclusivement des poèmes à la forme moderne.

La large variété des thèmes abordés au fil des pages satisfera tous les goûts, et le format court et aéré plaira même à celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas passer des heures à lire ! »


	52. Les “Poèmes” sont là !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catégorie : “Actualités de l'autrice”  
> Numéro : #46

Le voilà ! :)


End file.
